


Il mondo nella sfera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di One-shot con protagonisti i personaggi di Dragon Ball.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Sfere maledette [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta ispirandomi a quest’immagine:  
> GokunChiChi watchin Ian Elsey by hikari-chan1; https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-chan1/art/GokunChiChi-watchin-Ian-Elsey-162418109.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 3 - Counter!AU (Hai un counter che una volta attivato ti indica dopo quanto tempo incontrerai - o rincontrerai se già vi siete visti - la tua anima gemella. Se anche la tua anima gemella lo ha attivato, allora nel momento in cui vi vedrete i counter si disattiveranno del tutto; altrimenti puoi azionare il counter nuovamente finché non avviene questo match)

Conto alla rovescia

Le fronde degli alberi ondeggiavano mosse dal vento, una grossa foglia secca cadde pesantemente a terra.

La fitta vegetazione non si distingueva precisamente nell’oscurità della notte.

In lontananza si udivano i versi degli animali notturni, soprattutto rapaci.

Chichi si accarezzò il braccio, osservando il numero che vi era rappresentato, che risaltava rosso sangue sulla sua pelle rosea.

< Il numero è così alto che non riesco a stabilire di quanto tempo precisamente si tratti. Suppongo siano ancora degli anni > pensò. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò pesantemente.

“Non preoccuparti, piccolo Goten” sussurrò al proprio pancione. “Prima o poi riuscirò a farti incontrare tuo padre” promise.

Chiuse gli occhi, una ciocca di capelli grigi le era finita davanti al viso.

< Ho saputo che Goku era il mio soulmate da quando eravamo bambini. Lui non riusciva a capire neanche di cosa si trattasse >. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé.

“Sai, piccolo Goten, tuo padre pensava che il matrimonio fosse qualcosa da mangiare” sussurrò.

Tornò a guardare i numeri che apparivano sul suo braccio come un tatuaggio che cambiava in continuazione.

< Questo counter si disattiverà solo quando ci rincontreremo, io e il mio Goku. Grazie a lui so che persino la morte non riuscirà a separarmi in eterno dal mio amore >. Il suo sorriso divenne amaro.

< Tu tornerai da me, amore mio > pensò Chichi.

Era seduta su una sedia a dondolo e guardava fuori dalla sua casetta a cupola.

Avvertì il figlio scalciare nel pancione e sospirò rumorosamente. Si alzò in piedi, accarezzandolo, e si allontanò dalla finestra.

Passò di fianco al tavolo, su cui si trovava un piatto, un bicchiere di plastica e metà di una lucertola bruciacchiata dentro un contenitore di plastica. Lo chiuse con un coperchio di plastica gialla e, lentamente, lo ripose nel frigorifero.

< Ogni notte, prima di andare a dormire, non posso fare a meno di guardare quei numeri. Non riesco a definire bene di quanto tempo si tratti, ma ogni volta vedo che diminuiscono. Questo vuol dire che ogni giorno manca un po’ di meno al momento in cui rivedrò il mio amore > pensò.

Raggiunse la camera da letto e recuperò il pigiama da sotto il cuscino. Si cambiò in silenzio, il pigiamone le ricadeva largo, non stringendole il pancione.

Chichi afferrò la fotografia che teneva sul comodino. Ritraeva un Goku sorridente, con un piccolo Gohan in braccio. Accanto a lui era ritratta la stessa Chichi.

< Gohan sta già dormendo a quest’ora. Domani deve partire presto per andare a scuola.

Tra qualche anno dovrà andare per forza alla città dell’Ovest. Nei dintorni non c’è un buon liceo > rifletté.

Posò un bacio sulla foto del marito, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.

“Anche tu stai guardando il counter, Goku mio? Per te sarà ancora più complicato, non hai mai avuto un buon rapporto con i numeri.

Non temere, fino al tuo ritorno, mi occuperò io dei nostri figli. Allenerò Goten io stessa. Anche se non mi piace l’idea di vederlo diventare un combattente, so che saresti orgoglioso del nostro piccolo guerriero.

Gohan ti somiglia sempre di più.

Presto saremo di nuovo insieme, presto” sussurrò.

Fuori dalla finestra cadde una piuma candida.


	2. Lacrime perdute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alle volte bisogna lasciare alle spalle il passato per avere un futuro, per quanto sia doloroso.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Redemption (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJFKgwSPU2s.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 23 - Pain Sharing!AU (Puoi alleggerire il dolore fisico o mentale della tua anima gemella e portartene un po’ addosso. Bonus: possono farlo solo toccandoli, quindi mentre sono lontani sanno del dolore altrui ma non possono farci nulla).

Lacrime perdute

Vegeta allargò le braccia e saltò, lasciandosi cadere all’indietro. Il suo corpo ricordava una mezzaluna e si stagliava di fronte alla luna piena, che brillava argentea.

Il principe dei saiyan chiuse gli occhi, mentre il vento gelido della notte gli sfiorava il viso, scompigliandogli i mori capelli a fiamma.

Avvertì delle braccia muscolose afferrarlo e un fiato caldo sulla pelle. A fatica socchiuse gli occhi e vide la figura di Goku che si stagliava sopra di lui. Sul viso di Son un’espressione seria, cupa.

Vegeta si abbandonò contro il suo petto, sentendo il proprio corpo formicolare.

Goku atterrò e si sedette su una sporgenza rocciosa, sdraiandolo sulle proprie gambe. Gli accarezzò la testa e gli passò le mani sul viso.

Vegeta fece una mezza smorfia e crollò esanime, col respiro pesante.

Goku lo guardò riposare, gli massaggiò il petto, aiutandolo a respirare. Le labbra del principe dei saiyan erano screpolate e le sue guance erano ancora umide di calde lacrime.

Sopra di loro si stagliava il manto celeste, la luce della luna illuminava la sabbia.

Vegeta si svegliò alle prime luci dell’alba e cercò la mano dell’altro nella propria.

“Lo hai detto a Chichi?” bisbigliò con un filo di voce.

Goku sussurrò: “Sei scomparso all’improvviso. Non pensavo ci fosse niente che potesse farti decidere di scappare nella vita”.

< Non puoi punirti per qualcosa che non abbiamo scelto. Abbiamo tentato inutilmente di nascondere la nostra vera natura troppo a lungo.

Non poteva continuare in eterno. Ne stavi morendo ed io non potevo permetterlo.

Anche se non volevo farti soffrire anche di più ammettendo che eravamo soulmate > pensò.

Vegeta fece una smorfia.

“Bulma era più importante del mio orgoglio” biascicò. Avvertì Goku stringerlo a sé e, arrossì, mentre il proprio corpo si strusciava involontariamente. Schiuse le labbra, inumidendole con la lingua, e Goku premette le proprie sulle sue con forza, mozzandogli il fiato.

Il corpo del principe dei saiyan si tese, Son si staccò ascoltandolo ansimare piano.

“Dovresti sapere la reazione di mia moglie. Se la tua non è riuscita a comprendere, figuriamoci la mia” bisbigliò Goku, alzando lo sguardo.

La luce intorno a loro si faceva sempre più vivida, mentre il caldo iniziava a ristagnare, facendo scivolare dei rivoli di sudore sui loro corpi massicci.

“Ti ho cercato tutta la notte. Sentivo quanto soffrivi, ma non potevo farci niente” sussurrò Goku.

< Sapevo che trovandoti, toccandoti, avrei potuto alleggerire il tuo dolore fisico e mentale. Non posso farlo scomparire, ma volevo almeno farti stare meglio > pensò.

< Sono così egoisticamente preso dalla mia sofferenza che non ho pensato alla sua neanche per un momento > pensò Vegeta. Gli posò le mani sulle guance. “Lascia che anche io diminuisca il dolore che ti ho procurato” sussurrò.

Goku rabbrividì ai tocchi dell’altro sulla sua pelle. Le loro labbra si unirono, Goku premette le sue su quelle dell’altro che assaggiò le sue, succhiandole desideroso.

Goku gli sollevò la maglia blu e gli accarezzò il fianco, facendo scivolare i suoi polpastrelli.

Vegeta gli strofinò la guancia sulla spalla, inspirando il profumo del suo collo.

"Permettimi di farmi carico di un po' di quella sofferenza".


	3. You make me feel invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 8 - Tattoo!AU (Tu e la tua anima gemella avete lo stesso tatuaggio/un tatuaggio che rappresenta l’un l’altro)  
> Scritta sentendo: Skillet - "Feel Invincible"; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzw6A2WC5Qo&list=PLjzB8TMjdjwPwD1vLgvcGV8gySPlUvwfl&index=5.

You make me feel invincible

I bagliori del tramonto tingevano di rosso il cielo.

May lo guardava seduta sul divano, con gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso dipinto sul volto.

_May era seduta nella volante di polizia, nel sedile posteriore, delle sbarre la separavano dai poliziotti seduti davanti._

_Uno di loro teneva in un sacchetto di plastica una tanica di benzina. Entrambi gli uomini indossavano la divisa e avevano la pistola al fianco._

_May cercò di fissò fuori. Nonostante i finestrini oscurati, riusciva a vedere la casa che bruciava._

< Anche se sono dovuta stare in riformatorio qualche mese, a fingermi una piromane senza controllo, ne è valsa la pena.

Dare fuoco a quella catapecchia era il minimo per punire quella ‘vipera’.

Come è saltato in mente a quella ‘strega’ di telefonare al suo ex-ragazzo? Non lo sa che in questo mondo esistono i soulmates?

Non ci si deve mettere in mezzo a due che sono legati per destino > pensò.

May si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il bagno, si sfilò la maglietta, togliendosi anche sia maglia che reggiseno. Diede le spalle ad un grande specchio, il riflesso su quest’ultimo si vedeva nel vetro del bagno sopra il lavandino.

May guardò il proprio grande tatuaggio, che rappresentava: una pantera nera dagli occhi color ossidiana.

May sorrise furbetta.

< Sono nata con questo tattoo sulla schiena. Sapevo che doveva rappresentare il mio vero amore, ma non riuscivo ad immaginare che tipo di persona dovesse essere.

Ora non riuscirei ad immaginare qualcuno più adatto ad essere raffigurato così.

È feroce, silenzioso, sinuoso e passionale.

Sì, amore, tu attacchi solo alla giugulare e questo mi fa impazzire >. Si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi, appoggiò una mano sul fianco, sfiorandosi il ventre piatto.

I lunghi capelli neri scivolarono sul grande tatuaggio che le copriva l’intera schiena.

< Tu sei il mio soulmate, Veg, e non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via da me >.

***

Veg afferrò i due bracci dell’attrezzo, sollevandoli con tutta la sua forza. Il suo viso divenne rosso per lo sforzo, mentre il sudore scivolava sul suo corpo sudato.

I pesi erano al massimo e vi aveva anche aggiunto dei piccoli pesetti in più.

Riabbassò lentamente le braccia e lasciò andare i bracci con un urlo liberatorio.

I muscoli prominenti del suo corpo erano in tensione.

Ripeté l’esercizio diverse volte, controllando anche il proprio respiro; le dita gli pulsavano, si sentiva dilaniare, dolore e prurito si confondevano in un fastidio indistinto.

Arrivò a cento e concluse la sessione di allenamento. Si alzò in piedi, guardò l’orologio e respirò pesantemente.

< Un minuto e mezzo di pausa > si disse. Recuperò un asciugamano e lo utilizzò per detergersi il sudore, lo posò e prese una bottiglia d’acqua.

L’aprì, ne mancava già metà. Diede una sorsata rumorosamente, gonfiandosi le guance e deglutì con gusto, posando nuovamente la bottiglia.

Intravide il proprio riflesso e si fissò. Sorrise, vedendo il piccolo tatuaggio sulla sua spalla che raffigurava un falchetto di giada.

< Chissà cosa sta facendo May in questo momento >. Si leccò le labbra e sorrise. < Probabilmente starà mettendo a soqquadro la casa.

Lei è il motivo per cui sono invincibile. Lei è il pericolo costante, la nitroglicerina che rende esplosive e meravigliose le mie giornate > pensò.


	4. Veleno nel cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per #12DAYSAFTERCHRISTMAS2019EDITION.  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Personaggi: Vegus; Goku; Vegeta  
> Prompt: 04 Gen: Personaggio Y è solitamente forte e possente, personaggio X lo ha sempre ammirato; ma è da un po’ che sembra nascondere qualcosa. Personaggio X cerca di scoprire cosa.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wr_QnjWNAcs&fbclid=IwAR0r8FpyvxptxmVNEckqOmJNxVRxvZWSp15Vat2n410t0CKLP3CKSCWFkpA; RONDO VENEZIANO "ODISSEA VENEZIANA".  
> Ho utilizzato alcuni personaggi che appaiono nel mio DBNA.

Veleno nel cuore

Goku si strinse il petto con la mano, quasi strappando la stoffa della sua maglietta blu, le gambe gli cedettero e cadde in avanti. Si appoggiò a un albero, stringendo l’altro pugno e chiuse gli occhi. Gemette di dolore, mentre il sudore scivolava lungo il suo volto.

Gettò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

Avvertì dei passi e si rizzò in piedi a fatica, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Sono giorni che ti nascondi qui. Posso sapere perché?” domandò Vegeta.

Goku si morse l’interno della guancia.

“No-non ti facevo tipo… da spiarmi…” esalò con la bocca impastata.

Vegeta negò col capo, socchiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“In realtà se n’è accorto Vegus. Quel bambino ti stima molto, ti ha sempre considerato il migliore su questo universo. Tsk, che pessimi gusti” ringhiò.

Goku cercò di andargli incontro, inciampò precipitando in avanti, Vegeta lo afferrò al volo e se lo appoggiò contro. Il viso di Son era completamente pallido.

“Kakaroth, che diamine sta succedendo?” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku si voltò, fissando i propri stivali blu che affondavano nel prato verde.

Il principe dei saiyan disse atono: “Sembrerebbe la malattia cardiaca, ma è impossibile che si ripresenti”.

Goku strinse gli occhi e negò col capo.

“I sintomi sembrano gli stessi, ma Mirai Trunks…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

“Da quanto tempo lo sai e non l’hai detto?” ruggì Vegeta, facendo una smorfia.

Goku si aggrappò spasmodicamente a lui, non riuscendo più a stare in piedi.

“Tu… hai fatto la stessa cosa… anni fa” farfugliò.

< Per questo so che neanche il drago può aiutarti. Anche se ti lasciassi morire e ti resuscitassi, si ripresenterebbe uguale, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti > pensò Vegeta.

“Quel moccioso del futuro non aveva una cura, questa volta?” abbaiò.

< Lo so che quel ragazzino mi ha sempre considerato forte e possente, ma non credevo avrebbe notato che nascondevo qualcosa. Sono riuscito ad ingannare gli adulti e poi sono stato fregato da un bambino > pensò Goku, il sudore gelido scendeva sempre più copioso lungo il suo volto.

“Mi ha solo dato un ultimatum” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi.

Vegeta se lo caricò in braccio, facendo una smorfia.

“Idiota” sibilò.

< Se non fosse stato per quel bambino ce ne saremmo accorti troppo tardi. Lo avremmo trovato qui morto. La sua aura non ha nemmeno avuto un picco al ribasso. Avremmo potuto metterci anche settimane per trovarlo e sarebbe stato solo un gelido cadavere >. Si mise a correre, raggiunse l’orlo di un precipizio e spiccò il volo. “Te lo scordi che io ti lasci morire. Mi occuperò di te che tu lo voglia o no” giurò. Lo strinse spasmodicamente contro il petto, sentendolo diventare sempre più rigido e freddo al tatto.

Raggiunse la navicella parcheggiata nel proprio giardino e vi corse dentro. Si sedette al sedile di guida, tenendolo stretto a sé e fece partire il mezzo.

< Neanche gli dei ci aiuterebbero, è inutile anche soltanto provare. In mente ho solo un’idea, per quanto folle sia > rifletté, stringendo le labbra pallide.

“Vedi di resistere” sussurrò.

Goku batteva ogni tanto i denti, mugolando. Si sfilò la parte superiore della battle-suit e utilizzò per avvolgerlo. “Resisti” ordinò secco Vegeta, con gli occhi liquidi.

< La mia ultima speranza è molto labile, non credo che farà niente per aiutarlo. Però devo tentare > pensò.


	5. Vegeta medico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per #12DAYSAFTERCHRISTMAS2019EDITION.  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Personaggi: Freezer; Goku; Vegeta  
> Prompt: 05 Gen: Personaggio X si trova a dover affrontare una serie di esami medici; personaggio Y si offre di eseguirli per lui in casa o nel suo ambulatorio. Oppure, se personaggio Y non è un medico, lo indirizza verso un medico di sua conoscenza e gli sta vicino durante gli esami.  
> Scritta sentendo: ✧Nightcore - You Suck At Love (lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXCE3Betyug&fbclid=IwAR1fW0pJhxqdou0X7BxjuP69B-8RYKOfLjx_jPA4dVbHB4-uMoX05UqsS_M.  
> Seguito di: Veleno nel cuore

Vegeta medico

Goku socchiuse un occhio, la testa gli doleva e sentì salire la nausea. Cercò di alzarsi sedute, due mani lo afferrarono per le spalle in modo deciso e l’obbligarono a stendersi di nuovo.

“Devi riposare”.

Son sorrise, riconoscendo la voce di Vegeta. Battendo le palpebre, riuscì a metterlo a fuoco. Cercò di voltare la testa, ma i capogiri l’obbligarono a rimanere fermo.

“Mi sto occupando io di te” sussurrò il principe dei saiyan, posandogli una pezza umida sulla fronte. “In fondo da bambino volevo proprio fare il medico per occuparmi dei miei sudditi idioti come te, che si mettono sempre nei guai”.

Goku fece una risata rauca.

“Scusa, amico” biascicò, aveva le labbra secche e spaccate.

Vegeta gli rimboccò le coperte, strappandogli un gemito di assenso.

“Per il momento devo farti tre cicli nella vasca rigeneratrice ogni giorno, ma di questo passo diventeranno cinque. In questo momento sto preparando il sangue per farti una trasfusione” spiegò.

Goku fece una smorfia.

“Puntura?” domandò.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

< Non te la farei mai da sveglio, so quanto è terribile la tua fobia > pensò.

“Niente puntura per il momento, solo tecnologie moderne” ribatté.

Goku sentiva la testa pulsare dolorosamente.

< Mi sembra familiare questo discorso, come se lo avessimo già fatto >. Respirava a fatica, rantolando.

Vegeta lo pregò: “Cerca di dormire. Fino ad ora hai avuto solo incubi che si sono susseguiti”. Gli mise una pillola tra le labbra e Son deglutì.

“Era il veleno di un changelling?” biascicò Goku.

“Sì e no. Qualcuno l’aveva modificato in laboratorio, ma non ti preoccupare. Mi sto facendo aiutare da un esperto. Troveremo di cosa si tratta e una soluzione” disse Vegeta. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Tu non hai idea di come abbiano fatto a somministrartelo?”.

Goku biascicò: “No”. Corrugò la fronte e, a fatica, si grattò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio.

“Questa non è la Capsule corpo? Dove siamo?” esalò. Rabbrividì riconoscendo un’oblo sbarrato da una pesante saracinesca di metallo coi bulloni.

“Tu non preoccuparti di niente e lascia fare tutto a me” disse Vegeta, stringendogli una spalla.

Goku mosse nervosamente la coda sotto la pesante coperta, lasciando cadere alcuni lunghi peli castani.

< Perché ho la sensazione che per salvarmi stia facendo qualche idiozia?

Urca, devo riprendermi alla svelta > pensò.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa.

‘

_“Perché mai dovrei salvarlo?_

_Io lo odio. Finalmente posso avere la mia vendetta” disse Freezer. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò allo schienale del suo trono._

_Sul capo aveva una pesante corona d’oro, con una cupola in velluto rosso, decorata con delle gemme nere e lisce._

_Vegeta digrignò i denti._

_“Perché ti sto implorando”. Serrò i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne. Era inginocchiato ai piedi dei gradini, col capo chino._

_Freezer fece una risata gelida._

_“Dovrei ucciderti solo per questo. Il te del passato mi ringrazierebbe” sibilò._

_Vegeta ghignò._

_“Tsk. Se vuoi chiedermi la sua vita in cambio della tua, fa pure._

_Però sei l’unico che può aiutarmi a capire cos’ha”._

_Freezer guardò alle sue spalle, steso a terra sul tappeto rosso c’era Goku, incosciente, la pelle grigia. Respirava a fatica, lamentandosi, stringendosi il petto all’altezza del cuore. Boccheggiava e tossiva._

_“Qualcosa che potresti fare per me c’è” disse, rivolto a Vegeta._

‘

Il principe dei saiyan guardò Goku cadere nuovamente nell’incoscienza. Si alzò e raggiunse uno schermo, lo attivò, facendo scorrere i risultati dei valori di Son.

“Ti curerò, vedrai. Ci sono quasi” promise.


	6. Vita da ragazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #WhatWeDoForLoveChallenge della pagina facebook Better than Canon.  
> Titolo: Vita da ragazzi  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
> Genere: Romantico; fluff  
> Personaggi: Gohan/Videl.

Vita da ragazzi

Gohan era piegato in avanti, intento a sottolineare il libro con un evidenziatore giallo acceso. Allungò le gambe, che gli formicolavano, sotto al tavolo da studio, su cui era posata una vecchia lampada di vetro verde e ottone.

La luce che filtrava dalla finestra era andata diminuendo d’intensità, mentre quella che si allungava come una lama sul terrazzino era passata da un giallo anemico ad un accennato arancione.

Videl si avvicinò al fidanzato e si mise davanti a lui, dall’altra parte del tavolo. Ridacchiando si piegò in avanti e gli sfilò gli occhiali da vista.

Gohan alzò lo sguardo trovandosela davanti ed arrossì, mentre lei gli accarezzava il viso.

“Ti ho mai detto che sei bellissimo quando sei concentrato?” domandò Videl.

< Da quando non è costretto a combattere, ma può seguire i suoi sogni e fare il ricercatore è così sereno. Sono così felice per lui.

Se la metà della tua anima è soddisfatta non puoi non esserlo anche tu > pensò.

Videl gli sorrise. I suoi grandi occhi dalle iridi azzurre erano liquidi.

“Tu, invece, lo sei sempre” mormorò Gohan.

Videl chiuse gli occhi, mentre Gohan le posava un bacio delicato sulle labbra. Videl si staccò, allontanando dal viso una ciocca dei corti capelli mori e girò intorno al tavolo, accomodandosi sulle gambe del marito.

Gohan se la cullò contro, inspirando il profumo che veniva dalla ragazza. Le scostò i capelli e le baciò la voglia a forma di fragola rossa che aveva sul collo.

“Nonostante io ne abbia una uguale, la tua mi sembra sempre più bella” mormorò.

Videl gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso.

Gli occhiali di lui erano stati piegati e posati vicino alla lampada.

“Io sono felice che siano una coppia. Sono loro che hanno mostrato al mondo che siamo soulmates” sussurrò.

< Alle volte mi chiedo quanto sia imperscrutabile il destino. Quante possibilità c’erano che mio padre, un alieno, trovasse mia madre? Invece lui è finito da piccolo sulla Terra e si sono incontrati. Così siamo potuti venire al mondo io e mio fratello Goten > pensò Gohan.

“Anche se il mondo non lo avesse accettato, io lo sapevo che tu eri l’unica che potevi completarmi” mormorò. < Io e Videl ci siamo incontrati e scontrati così tante volte. All’inizio non le andavo a genio perché nascondevo la mia identità dietro ai panni di Great Saiyaman.

Quando però mi ha scoperto ed abbiamo iniziato ad allenarci, ci siamo innamorati > pensò.

Videl seguì la linea del suo viso con l’indice.

< Se il nostro mondo ha bisogno di lui, o se il nostro universo intero è in pericolo, so che lui partirà comunque. Perché ha sempre voluto difendere gli altri.

Però sono felice che non sia uno scimmione tutto muscoli e senza cervello.

Anzi, è così tenero. Non dimenticherò mai quando quella nostra compagna di classe cercò di farci litigare svelandomi che indossava dei boxer con l’orsacchiotto.

Io l’ho trovato solo tenero > pensò.

“Ti amo” sussurrò.

Gohan le rispose: “Anche io ti amo, Videl. Più della mia stessa vita”.

< … E combatterò chiunque voglia separarci > promise.


	7. Siete i miei cuccioli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 56. Cucciolo

Siete i miei cuccioli

“Pizza!” gridò Goku. Balzò ed iniziò ad aprire le scatole di pizza, ne afferrò una fetta e la divorò, sporcandosi la tuta arancione.

“Stai attento a non affogarti e non mangiare in quel modo. Sembri un animale” lo rimproverò Bills, accomodato su una sedia a sdraio.

< Freezer è il prediletto di Whis. Si può dire quasi che lo consideri un figlio. Io l’ho sempre preso in giro per questo ed ora mi ritrovo ad essere ‘papà’ adottivo di due saiyan > rifletté, scuotendo la testa.

Goku gli sorrise, la bocca sporca di salsa.

“Urca. La margherita è la mia preferita! Come lo sapevi?” domandò.

“Non parlare con la bocca piena e lasciane un po’ per Vegeta” lo rimproverò Bills.

Goku si grattò il collo, imbarazzato.

“Whis, recapita delle pizze in camera. Quelle saranno per Vegeta, in questo modo Goku potrà mangiare quelle che ha davanti” ordinò Bills.

Whis sorrise.

“Lo faccio subito, Billsama” disse, scomparendo.

“Quanti salamelecchi” borbottò Bills.

Goku riuscì ad infilarsi due pizze in bocca in contemporanea. Ogni fetta era lunga quanto il suo braccio.

Vide il dio alzarsi in piedi e allontanarsi, scendendo la scalinata di pietra.

Bills proseguì e rientrò nell’abitazione.

Il pesce oracolo levitava in giro nella sua boccia.

Bills avanzò lungo il corridoio di marmo fino a trovarsi Vegeta davanti.

Il principe dei saiyan si era addormentato appoggiato col gomito ad una colonna di marmo, con sopra un mezzobusto. La testa sul braccio, un rivolo di saliva che scivolava dalle sue labbra e lo spolverino ancora stretto in mano.

Bills piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Chi avrebbe detto che anche tu eri come un cucciolo” sussurrò, accarezzandogli la fronte spaziosa.

< Un po’ mi pento di non averti preso con me quando eri piccolo. Ho dovuto ordinare a Freezer di sterminare la tua razza, era un ordine di Zeno-sama. Lui e gli altri dei temevano la potenza dei saiyan. Per questo hanno tentato di distruggervi in tutte le dimensioni come razza.

Avrei potuto darti una vita migliore crescendoti e magari avrei potuto portarmi anche Goku.

Sareste stati il mio orgoglio >. Gli slacciò il grembiule rosa e gli fece apparire una coperta addosso.

Lo prese tra le braccia e la testa di Vegeta ricadde sul petto muscoloso del dio della distruzione.

Bills sorrise sentendolo gorgogliare appieno nell’incoscienza. Lo portò fino alla stanza e lo sdraiò nel letto.

Uscì dalla stanza e rimase a spiarlo da dietro la porta, guardandolo dormire profondamente.

Vegeta si svegliò con lo stomaco gorgogliante, destato dal profumo della pizza. I suoi occhi brillarono, vedendo i cartoni e ne prese uno rapidamente, spalancandolo.

“Pizza!” gridò. Afferrò una fetta e se la portò alle labbra, addentandola rumorosamente.

Bills si allontanò sorridendo.

< Devo dargli sempre da mangiare separatamente, così da non farli bisticciare come due gattini affamati.

Sono proprio due bambini, nonostante la loro età > pensò, accelerando il passo. < Mi ricordano me e mio fratello quando eravamo cuccioli. Anche noi ci azzuffavamo e facevamo a botte.

Io ero il più potente, ma alla fine lasciavo sempre mangiare di più quell’imbranato di mio fratello minore Champa. Ha sempre avuto tanta fame >.


End file.
